


While I lay in my bed

by the_lazy_resi



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Family, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_resi/pseuds/the_lazy_resi
Summary: True love knows no time and no goodbye's





	1. Chapter 1

I am not an emotional woman, not at all. You called my a Cyborg once. Do you remember, Jane?

I always thought of myself as a very logical woman, a woman of science, default of any reasonable knowledge of people surrounding me.

And then came you, Jane. Do you remember, Jane?

My fears you would reject me, when I came forward regardless my love for you, and how you kissed me. Do you remember, Jane?

And the first time we made love. Our first baby-boy.? You were so proud that you cried. You were so proud of me, and you gave me a new nickname. Do you remember, Jane?

When Lorenzo became captain of the Red Sox, you sang in joy and pride, danced with me, around and around we swiveled until we fell laughing at each other, then made love for hours, there on the floor of our living-room. Do you remember, Jane?

When Richard jr became a professor of astrophysics you were so proud of him. And even as your body protested, you were 65 years old, you did a happy dance, just like you did after I said ‘yes’ to your marriage proposal. Do you remember, Jane?

And how you were my solid rock, my crutch to lean on when I was diagnosed with cancer. How you held my hair back, while I was bent over the toilet-bowl, sick of the chemicals the doctors infused in my sick body. And how you took me in your arms and cried in the middle of the doctor's office after I was declared cancer-free. How you took me to that nice little French restaurant you knew I loved so much. You even ate 'that yucky green stuff’. Do you remember, Jane?

You made me believe in love. You made me believe in all that is good. You gave me a family, a home to come to. Living with you was never boring, never unfulfilled, never lonely. Thank you for that, Jane!

I am sad you are gone, but I know that soon I will join you. In life, and in death, I will love you! Always remember that, Jane…

...


	2. For love has no end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end...

I need no wings and no flowers to see, I only want you, my beautiful Maura.

Yes, I heard your words and they soothed me, and yes...I remember it all, my beautiful Maura.

I never felt more loved in the world, never felt more home.

Never I did trust one person, as I trusted you....

Maura, my Maura, I'm here to bring you home...

..

"Jane?"

"Yes, my love."

"You are more beautiful as I remembered!"

"And you are the brightest angel in this place, my love. My Maura, my beautiful Maura...!"

 

####

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all the lovely people who gave my Kudos, reviews, pm's etc etc I love you all! xox

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little piece of story while listening to the beautiful Dutch music band Skibbereen. They gave me the inspiration, my Muse did the rest. This story was 'live' written en posted on my Tumblr blog. It was not edited at this time, but for AO3 I did. All mistakes are mine, so is the idea for this story. R&I is written by the wonderful Tess Gerritsen, and the TV rights have TNT.
> 
> This story in not related to my Christmas stories.


End file.
